Voldemort's Heir
by wiseowl12
Summary: Wiseowl Production: 17 years ago, Voldemort fell in love. He and his Wife had a child, they decided it would be best if she lived with a muggle family, as they were being attacked by OoP. Now, Voldemort is reunited with his daughter and finds out that she is now known as Hermione Granger. Will Death Eaters accept her? Will she fall in love with the enemy? What about Harry Ron? D/Hr
1. Trip to the manor

Chapter 1 – the secret

Hermione Granger POV

"Hermione, sweetie, we need to talk." My mom said, looking at me with a worried face.

Today, I was at home, doing nothing but waiting for my letter from Hogwarts. This year I I will be in the 6th year. Hopefully, everything would be okay, but nothing is ever really normal at Hogwarts, especially with two idiotic best Friends.

"Why? What do you need?" I asked. At that moment, thunder struck, making a huge explosion, causing my parents to give each other worried glances.

"We're too late." My dad said, A cold expression passing through his face.

"To late for what?!" I yelled. I probably had a very confused look on my face right now.

"Hermione, we will answer all your questions later, right now you need to get in the car." My mom said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hermione! Just get in the car!" My mom yelled, giving me hard, cold look.

"Mom I do-" I started to say but was soon cut off by my dad's stern look.

The 3 of us quickly got in the car and my dad drove at full speed. When I was in the car I noticed myself changing. My hair was slowly losing its bushiness and it was becoming straight. It was also turning darker. My skin was becoming paler and I felt as if eyes were changing too. I looked at myself through the retriever mirror, and I could not recognize the green-eyed beauty staring back.

"Mom, Dad…" I managed to choke out.

"Yes?" my dad asked, still looking at the road. My mom turned around to see me, and surprisingly she did not seem as if my change of appearance affected her at all.

"Honey, " she said to my dad, "It's happening."

"Good. That will please Tom." My dad said.

"What? Who is Tom? Why would he be happy?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Hermione, don't worry about it, we will explain everything once we get to our destination." My mom said, in a calm, soothing voice.

"O-okay." I said.

After about 15 more minutes of driving, the car stopped in front of a huge manor. I got out of the car and followed my parents inside. As we walked by the fence, I saw the name 'Riddle' engraved onto the front of it.

"Mom, where are we?" I asked.

"We are in the Riddle Manor."

"Oh… Riddle Manor…. That's nice… Riddle… Tom….Wait, mom Riddle as in…" I said, putting the pieces together.

"Mr. Tom Riddle." I looked up to find my mom dad knelling in front of the one and only…

"Voldemort." I spat.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first TRUE HP fanfiction, so don't judge it ****_too_**** hard. (The other one is a one-shot) Hopefully you guys like it!**

**Anyway, I know this story is totally not following the books, so if you don't like my version of the characters and plot, the don't read**

**Please review for any suggestions-**

**Wiseowl12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here is the next chapter ! hope you all like it!**

Chapter 2

Hermione POV

"Voldemort." I spat. I looked at him, and saw that he had no nose! How was that possible? He was incredibly ugly, just looking at him gave me the shivers

"Hello Hermione, you look beautiful. I'm so glad the spell worked." He said with a genuine smile. That got me confused. Why would he give me a nice smile? Me. 'Mudblood' Granger.

"Mom, why are we here?" I asked, ignoring Voldemort complexly.

"Hermione, let us explain…" My mom said with a surprisingly cold tone.

"Why. Are. We. Here." I asked again.

"Hermione, listen to what he has to say first. I promise no harm will come to you." My dad said, taking my hand and and giving it a reassuring squeeze, though it had no reassuring feeling in it.

"Okay" I said.

"Perfect, let's go to my office, your parents can stay here." Voldemort said, leading us straight to a room, while my parents gave no argument. Why would they leave me alone with the evilest wizard it the world?

"Here, take a seat." He said, smiling again.

"Well, what do you have to say to me?" I asked.

"Um, let me do something first, then we will talk." Then, Voldemort took out his wand and recited a spell. I grabbed the seat and prepared for the pain, but instead of pointing his wand at me, he pointed it at himself. As he finished the spell, there was a totally different person standing in front of me. This man had raven black hair and beautiful green eyes. His skin was pale and he looked like… me. Well, the new me, but still me.

"What did you do?" I asked, curious to how such a hideous man could turn into… this.

"I took my mask off. Death eaters will never respect a handsome man. Actually, they are jealous of handsome men. They will only listen to man that gives out an aura of fear. When I look ugly and have no nose, the Death eaters are scared of me. And when they are scared of me, they listen to me. They respect me." He said.

"Oh," I squeaked.

"Anyway, do you want to listen to why you are here?" he asked, and I slowly nodded my head.

"Well, 17 years ago, before I was 'Killed', I meet a wonderful woman called Jean. We became good friends and eventually fell in love. Eventually we got married and Jean became pregnant, we had a beautiful daughter named Mya Jean Riddle. When the Order of the Phoenix found out, they immediately set out to kill Jean and Mya, thinking that the only way to destroy me was to kill the ones I love. Jean…Jean did not make it, but before she was killed, Jean and I made a plan. We decided that if anyone in the Order ever found out about our daughter, she had to be kept away from us, for Mya's safety. The day Jean was killed, I took Mya to a lovely muggle home. There, Mya could be kept safe. I told the muggles that when Mya turned 16, I would tell her Mya true identity. Hermione…" Voldemort whispered.

"No…" I gasped, putting all the clues together. It was my 16 birthday yesterday.

"You are Mya Jean Riddle. Welcome home my love." Voldemort whispered.

"This… this is not real." I said, not wanting to believe what I was told.

"Mya," I flinched as he said the name, "I mean, Hermione, I have waited to see you again for the past 16 years. I have been counting the days for your return. I have even prepared a room for you to stay with me. Give me a chance Hermione, please. Please." I looked up to the Dark Lords face, and I was shocked. He had a caring, worried, and …loving look on his face.

"I…. I don't…. um… what will happen to my parents?" I asked, not wanting to give a response to his comment.

"Your muggle parents have known what was coming for years, if you want you can stay with them, or you can stay here, you can even alternate! I just want to be able to see you." Voldemort said. He looked afraid. I realized that he was scared to lose me after just having found me.

"Let me speak to my parents, then I will tell you about my living arrangements." I said in a monotone.

"Okay, let me take you to them," he said, starting t walk out the door.

We walked through the same hallway in which we first went, and arrived to the room in which my parents were left.

"Um… Volde- no Fathe- no um, my lord? Will you leave me with my family for a few minutes? Please." I said, trying to think of a new tittle for him.

"Yes, sure, I will be back." He said, rushing out of the room. After a little bit, my parents came in the room.

"Mom, Dad, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"You did not need to know. Now that you do, we will not be able to see you." My dad said in a cold voice.

"But, Voldemort said that I can stay with you if I wanted." I said.

"I know, but the thing is that we _want_ you to stay here with the Dark Lord." My mom said with an equally cold voice.

"I thought… I thought you loved me." I said, my eyes watering.

"We were just following orders. We never really did care about you." My dad said offhandedly.

"But… It felt like it." I said, the tears now threating to fall down my face.

"Sweetheart, that's called acting. You should know, you are pretty smart. Aren't you the brightest witch of your age?" My mom said, by now my tears had spilled and were running down my face.

"But… I want to stay with you." I said, my voice cracking.

"Just stay here you little brat. Understand that we don't want you. We were following orders, and now we are finally free from you." With that said, both my parents walked away.

I fell to the floor, crying out in despair. They didn't love me. They never did. They are happy I'm not with them. Happy I'm out of their lives.

"Mya- I mean Hermione- what's wrong?" Voldemort said walking back into the room and rushing over to my side.

"They don't love me. They never did. They don't even care about me." I said between sobs.

Voldemort looked at me with a sorrowful look in his eyes. He walked closer to me and pulled me into a loving hug. He stayed with me until I had released all my misery and sorrow on him. Once I stopped crying he stood up. I was surprised to find out that I did not want him to stand up. I felt safe in his arms, something I never felt when I was with my dad –I mean Mr. Granger.

"I take it that you will be staying here?" Voldemort asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, I think I will." I replied.

"Good. Let me show you your room. I designed it, I hope you like it." He said, putting an arm around me, leading me through the halls.

"Thank you… um… what do I call you?" I asked.

"Dad. Call me Dad." He said.

"Um… I don't think I'm not ready for that yet, but thank you, thank you for letting me stay here."

**A/N: okay, so here is the deal, I already wrote 6 chapters of this story, and I already have the entire story planed out, so i will post one chapter every 2 weeks.**

**wiseowl12**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione POV

As Voldemort –ops I mean my dad, or whatever I should call him- and I walked through the mansion, I noticed that I still had no explanation about my new appearance.

"Vol- I mean lord- I mean…whatever, um why did…why… why do I look like this? I mean why did I change, you know, I now have green eyes and black hair and-"

He cut me off and said, "Before I took you to the Granger household, I decided to put a Glamor Charm on you. This charm would change your appearance, making you look like the Gangers. When you turned 16, the Glamor would fade. I also added a certain ability to the charm. What I did is that when ever you are in the Riddle Manor, you will look like you should **(A/N: with green eyes, black hair, and pale skin)** when you leave, you will look like the Grangers **(A/N: normal Hermione- Bushy brown hair, brown eyes, normal sun tanned skin). **You will also be able to turn the Glamor Charm off and on. All you have to do is say _'et ipse vobis ostendet'_ to turn it off and look like me."

"Oh, thank you! That is really cool. But, what if I want to activate, or turn on, the charm?" I asked.

"You would have to say _'idem tegam', _then you will look like the Granger's." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Would you like to try?" he asked.

"Sure…um since the charm is inactivated, I will turn it on. Um…._ idem tegam." _I said, and with that, I felt myself changing. My hair was slowly curling itself again and my skin was returning to the tannish color I was used to. I turned to look at myself in the mirror hanging in the hallway, and I looked just like I remembered.

"That was great, now turn the charm off." Voldemort- I mean my dad said. (I really have to get used to saying that).

"Okay…._ et ipse vobis ostendet." _Once I inactivated the spell, I turned to the mirror. I saw my chocolate brown eyes, turn a beautiful green color. My hair was, once again turning straight and black. When the transformation was complete, I studied myself –looking this way- for the first time. I was beautiful. This was the way I was supposed to look my whole life.

"Hermione, that was amazing. Good job. And to think that that was the first time you did the spell. Amazing." Voldemort said, looking like a proud father, witch I guess, he is.

We continued to walk down the hall, until we stopped in front of a wooden door. There was a plaque that said "Mya Jean Riddle" in beautiful silver letters.

"Come on in, Hermione." Voldemort said, opening the door.

When I walked into the room, I was shocked by the beauty of it. The walls were a beautiful shade of light purple with silver swirls. In the back of the room, pressed against the wall, was a huge king sized bed. The comforter was a light shade of green, with green and silver. He head board had my name engraved in it, the exact same style as my door. On the other wall, there was a large wooden desk. I was surprised to see that the desk had a brand new laptop. I also saw a huge flat screen TV.

"Wh-why are there muggle devices here?" I asked.

"Your mother was fascinated with all those things and I thought that you would like them too." He said, with genuine smile.

"I do, thanks." I said and continued to explore the room.

On the corner of the room, there was another wooden door.

"That's your closet. Go in if you like." He said.

I nodded and walked towards the door. When I walked in I was, once again, speechless.

The room was as big as my actual bedroom! The colors of the walls were the same as my room. The clothes was separated into different sections like shirts, pants, dresses, robes, and more! There was a big wooden makeup table that I will probably never use and there was I full body mirror on every wall. In the middle of the room, there were cushioned benches that were light purple. I turned around and found a shelve that had a beautiful emerald necklace next to it was a pair of matching earrings and broach of presumably my hair.

"These," Voldemort said, motioning at the emerald jewelry, "are called The Riddle Jewels. They have been passed down to every Riddle female in every generation. Your mother was the last woman to own these."

"Oh, they are really pretty. Better yet, beautiful." I said.

"Yes, and now they are yours." He said.

"M-Mine?" I stuttered.

"Yes, yours. You are a Riddle, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess, I mean I just found out today." As I said this, Voldemort's smile turned into a frown.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." He said.

"Sorry." I said, apologizing.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." He said.

"Yes I-" I started to say, but was cut off by a house elf popping into the room… well closet.

"Master Riddle, the food is ready if you wish to go eat." The house elf said, adding a respectful bow.

"Thank you Fringle, you may go now." With that, the little elf popped away. I was shocked by the respect Voldemort showed the house elf. Didn't he think house elves were 'slaves for the more powerful'?

"Mya- I mean Hermione, would you like to have dinner with me, or do you wish to eat in your room?"

"I….um, would …. Sure I'll have dinner with you." I said. Well, why not? I am staying at his house. Might as well get to know the guy.

"Wonderful, follow me." He said.

We walked through the hallway, and we were quiet all the way, except when Voldemort sprouted facts about a painting or statue that we would pass. I guess I know who I got my know-it-all attitude now. Once we finally arrived to the dinner room, Voldemort sat down at the head of the table. I, finally coming to a compromise in where to sit, sat next to Voldemort on the side of the table.

The little house elf that told us dinner was ready, Fringle I think, came in with a tray of food. He served us our food and left, but not without our thanks. I ate in silence, not sure where to start the conversation, and only answering Voldemort's statements with nods.

"Alright," He said with a sigh, "I know that this is all new to you. I know that it is very hard for you to trust me, and I know that your friends and I aren't in the best of terms, but I'm trying. I'm trying to unite us. I'm trying to get us to act like a family. While I'm trying to get us closer, you are pushing me away."

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to. It's just, this is all so…" I said, not knowing how to explain it.

"I know, I understand. But you could at least try." He said.

"I will."

"Okay. Good."

We spent the rest of dinner talking about ourselves. Turns out I get all my brains from him! Voldemort told me how he would spent so much time studying and how his friend's would always make fun of him. I guess I get more genes from him that I do from my mom. After dinner, we both walked back to my room. We reached the door and awkwardly stood there. He stared at me for a while, the said, "Gosh Mya…. You look so much like her… like Jean."

"Thank you." I said, not really sure what else to add.

"Well, goodnight." He said, reaching out to hug me.

At first, I froze, tense against him. But, finally, after much debating, I returned the hug.

"Goodnight… Dad." I whispered

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am hoping to reach 30 reviews before I post anything else so... R&amp;R!**

**-Wiseowl12 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione POV

After saying goodnight to Voldemort, I went inside my room, heading straight towards the closet. I looked around, not sure where to start looking for some PJs.

"Hello Miss, my name is Fringle." I turned around to see the same house elf that had served us dinner.

"Oh… hi Fringle." I said.

"Master Riddle sent Fringle to help Missus get ready for bed. Master also said that Fringle's duties will all be over. Fringle only has to take care of Missus." Fringle said with a big smile.

"Thank you Fringle. I'm sure you'll be a big help." I said, giving the house elf a genuine smile.

I continued to look for the PJs until I realized I could just ask Fringle.

"The pajamas are in the 2nd rack of closes, Missus." The house elf said after I had asked him.

"Thank you Fringle. You really are a big help." I don't know if house elf's can blush, but I am almost positive that this house elf just did.

I looked through the second rack until I found a silk purple nightgown. I put it on, feeling the amazingly soft fabric brush against my skin. I walked towards the restroom that was connected to my room and brushed my teeth. I went back to the room and laid on the bed. Today had been a very eventful day. I found out I was adopted and my real dad was Voldemort. Hopefully things will go better tomorrow.

xX_Xx

"Good morning Missus. It's time to get up." I heard a little voice squeak.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and said, "Good morning to you too Fringle."

"Missus, Master wants you to go eat breakfast with him." Fringle said urgently.

"Okay Fringle, I'll be right there."

I pulled a robe over myself and walked down to the kitchen.

"Where is the damn kitchen?" I muttered. I had only gotten here yesterday, I don't really remember the way to the kitchen. I may be the smartest witch of my age, but I don't have a photographic memory!

As I walked down the hall, I looked at my reflection on a mirror hanging in the hall and saw beautiful emerald green eyes looking back at me. I have to admit, I really do look pretty. And my straight black hair is a big improvement, way better that that brown fuzzy hair. I looked away and continued my journey to the kitchen.

It took me at least 15 minutes to get to the table, but I was there right?

"Good morning Hermione." Greeted Voldemort. He was sitting at the head of the table wearing a green bathrobe. In his hand was a new edition of The Daily Prophet.

"'Morning." I said, "Any interesting news?"

Voldemort looked at me and sighed, "Nothing new. Mainly there are just Wanted signs for escaped prisoners." _Which were probably all his followers… great. _I thought, _there is a huge minor detail that I forgot. Gosh Hermione, and you called him father! Stupid! _

"Oh."

"Well, sit down and I will call Maggie to get breakfast." I didn't know who Maggie was, but I assume she is a house elf.

I sat down on the table and waited for the food. Maggie came 2 minutes later with a big stack of pancakes. I was right, she was a house elf.

The female house elf introduced herself by saying, "Hello, Missus, I is Maggie. Maggie is the Masters personal elf, but Maggie mostly helps out in the kitchens. Master says he likes Maggie's cooking,"

"Well Maggie, your cooking is just simply divine, of course I want you in the kitchen." The little house elf blushed as Voldemort said this.

"It is Maggie's pleasure master." The house elf replied.

"Hello Maggie, nice to meet you." Maggie blushed again, and gave me an embarrassed wave.

When Maggie left, Voldemort and I started to eat. He started conversation by asking me about my life at Hogwarts. He also told me about his years there. I really did enjoy talking to him. He was funny, and clearly stated his opinion. I would have never expected Him to be like this. I guess he is not _that_ bad.

After I finished telling Voldemort a story involving Neville exploding his potion, and a blue haired Ron, the topic changed.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Voldemort asked.

Honestly, I had no idea what I could do here in the Riddle mansion. The Wesley's invited me to the Burrow a week before school starts, so I was stuck here for at least 2 month. I have not really thought about this.

"I don't know… anything that will keep me busy."

"Well, I have a… business meeting today- in a few minutes actually, but when that's over, we can watch a movie. Your mother was very interested in muggle entertainment, and I still have all her movies and DVD player."

"That sounds nice. What exactly do you mean by 'business meeting'?"

"I am having a meeting with my coworkers." He said, clearly wanting to avoid the conversation.

"By that, do you mean your 'Death Eaters'?"

"Look Mya- I mean Hermione, I'm not – we are not as evil as everyone thinks we are."

"So you admit it! Your Death Eaters are coming here."

"Yes, but I promise you will be safe as long as you stay in your room."

"Why? Are you afraid that your Death Eaters are not going to like me?"

"No, I just want to properly introduce you."

I was about to make a really snooty response when Maggie came in the room and said, "Master, your guest are here. Maggie told them to wait in the usual spot. Should Maggie say anything else?"

"No, just tell them that I will be there in a minute. Thank you Maggie." He turned to look at me and said, "I have to go, please just stay in your room." He took his wand and muttered a spell that changed his bath robe into an elegant black robe. He also put his glamor charm back on, making him look like the evil snake he was.

"Oh. Okay."

I then left to my room, locking myself safely in- with the help of Fringle.

xX_Xx

3rd person POV (Nobody's POV)

In the great hall, all Death Eaters sat around the large black marble table, waiting for their Dark Lord to arrive. They have all been anxious to hear the news on their precious Dark Lord's daughter. Yes, the Death Eater knew of his daughter, and they knew how she was to make an appearance on the day of her 16th birthday, Mya Jean Riddle would come back. The only thing that they did not know was where she was located, or who she was for that matter.

The cold wooden doors slammed open, and the Dark Lord stepped in. As he walked to his seat at the head of the table, not a sound was made. The Dark Lord looked around the table and said, "I have some news," He said, and the Death Eaters leaned closer, "My daughter has come back. The Dark Princess, my heir has finally arrived."

As the Dark Lord said this, the table erupted with cheers of joy.

"Now, we need to plan on how to tell her, but it needs to be gentile." The Dark Lord said, "Any ideas?"

Lucius Malfoy stood up and said, "My Lord, I have been thinking, and I suggest a ball would be good for this. It would also be a good way to introduce her to society."

"Hmm… a ball? That just might work."

**A/N: well, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for, but a good friend of mine wanted me to post, so I did :) **

**If you have an suggestions, please review or PM**

**-Wiseowl12**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: This is just a _very small _chapter and I though that it would be fun to add, so 2 chapters today...Yay!**

Hermione POV

"Mya!" I heard a voice call for me out from the other side of my bedroom door.

I stood up from my desk, where I was currently reading a book on the agricultural side of the Wizarding world, and opened the door.

"Hello," I said, seeing Voldemort on the other side of the door.

"Mya, remember when I said we should watch a muggle movie today?" he asked.

"Yes…."

"Well, I think that we should do that some other time."

"Why? Are you busy?"

"No, I just have a surprise for you, I think you'll really like it."

"Oh, cool."

"Follow me." He turned and walked straight towards the right side of the hallway, until we reached the end of the hallway. There, I saw a huge wooden door with vine-like engravings on the sides.

"Here we are," Voldemort said, "Now close your eyes."

I did as he said. I heard the sound of a creaking door, "Now, step inside and open your eyes."

When I did, I was overwhelmed by the beauty of the room. This was, by far, going to be the best room in the entire manor. There had to be at least 100 different book shelves in this room with at least 50 books each. The author's names varied from Shakespeare to Charles Dickens up to Jk Rowling. It was as if I was in a dream, not believing the beauty of this place. Towards the back of the room was a long window seat with green cushions, overlooking the most beautiful lake in the world. In the corner of one wall there was a fire place with 3 dark green couches. The other 3 corners of the room each had 2 couches.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I said, struck by the elegance of the room.

"I'm glad you like it, because it's yours."

"M-m-mine? I could never have this only for myself."

"I have my own library in my side of the manor. Consider it… a birthday present for the 16 birthdays I have missed." He said, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh my gosh, thank you." I yelled, and gave him a huge bear hug. I first I felt him tense, but once he got over the shock that I finally hugged him, he warmly returned it.

"Well, I'll leave you here for a while, just meet me for dinner in 3 hours."

"Okay. See you later."

When he walked out of the room, I went to the closest bookshelf and grabbed the first book I could get my hands on. I curled up on a green armchair next to the warm fire and started to read. As the hours went by, my eyes started to drop, and I was welcomed by dreams.

Voldemort POV

Walking back and forth in the dining room, waiting for my daughter to show up, mumbling, "Where is she? She was supposed to be here an hour ago! Why don't I just go get her? She is in the library! She's in the same building as I am! But, if I go, she'll think I'm being paranoid. What am I saying? I AM paranoid! Oh my gosh, she's just like her mother! I leave her in the library, then she is late for everything! That's it, I'm going to the library!"

I barged into the room, only to find my beautiful Mya asleep on an armchair.

Gently shacking her arm I whispered, "Hermione? Wake up, Hermione."

After repeating this proses over and over, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to her room, tucking her into her bed.

"Goodnight my love. You will be a beautiful Dark princess, just simply beautiful." I whispered, laying a gentle kiss upon her fore head.

**A/N; pls review or PM me for any suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione POV

A full week. That's how long I have been staying at Riddle manor. For a week. I really want to say that this has been the worst week of my life, and that I want to leave, but I can't. I know that my father is the Dark Lord, but I can't bring myself to dislike him. We have talked for hours straight with each other, and I have to say, he is not all bad. He can pass to be a normal man.

He has talked to me about his….. Profession, I guess I should call it. I have come to learn that he does not completely despise muggles and muggle borns. He does not want to kill them all. The whole point of the death eaters and him is for wizards to be known in the Muggle world. For Muggles to be aware of our presence. He kills muggles that he knows will not accept the concept of magic and will try to eliminate wizards and witches. I guess it's still wrong, but it's nice to know that he respects muggles and their inventions. The thing that really bothers him is how his death eaters seem to have forgotten their real reason for actually becoming 'death eaters'. They have pretty much forgotten their purpose, taking matters into much more violent ways. This is actually why they are called 'the Dark Lord' and 'death eaters'. The public thought it was an appropriate name, and then it kind of…. stuck.

On a happier note, I have to say that I am very comfortable living here in the Riddle Mansion. One can really tell that he cares for me. He tries to make me feel as comfortable as possible.

Throwing my book on the bed, I stood up to answer the door.

"It's me!" I heard Voldemort's voice say from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" As he walked in, I patted the spot next to me on the bed, signaling for him to sit next to me- he did.

"So, what do you need?" I asked.

"Well… I came to tell you something important…" I gave him a questioning look, and he continued, "You see, over the last week, the Death Eaters have been wanting to…. Meet you. So, we organized a ball in your honor, it's meant to introduce you to the public as my daughter."

"Um, that's very…. Nice? Here is the thing… I don't want my friends to know I'm your daughter- wait no, ugh, what I meant to say is that I don't want people to know that Hermione Jean Granger _is_ Maya Jean Riddle…. If that makes since…."

"Oh, I understand completely! I was never really going to tell anybody unless you were comfortable with me telling them! Why don't we say that you are not ready for the public to know the cover that you have been using… of course you can tell anyone that you may want to…. But I think that this will be best for now."

"That's perfect! Thank you for understanding. But, when is the ball?"

"That's the thing… it's tonight."

"What?!"

"Yes, tonight, in 4 hours, but don't worry, I got Narcissa Malfoy to buy you everything you will need for the ball."

"4 hours?! Narcissa Malfoy?!" I was not really comfortable with that arrangement, but it's better that Bellatrix!

"Is that a problem?" Voldemort asked, seeming worried.

"No, not at all," I said, trying my best to seem as if it _really_ doesn't bother me.

"Good, because she is here to see if you like what she got you, and more importantly, to see if it fits."

"Wait, she is here, like, _right now_?!"

"Yes, isn't that wonderful?"

"That's awesome!" I said, faking my excitement.

He walked out of the room, then came back in with a beautiful woman. She had long blonde- almost white hair that reminded me of a certain Slytherin. She was wearing an elegant black dress robe with beautiful beading, which complemented her pale complexion. In her hands, she was holding what appeared to be a dark green dress and a pair of black heals on the other.

"Mya, meet Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa, this is my lovely daughter Mya."

"Pleasure to meet you Mya." She said, holding out her hand.

"You too, Narcissa." I replied, returning her hand shake.

"Well, I will leave you two ladies to it! I'll be back in an hour." Voldemort said, and with that, he rushed out the door, as if running away from the tension.

We stayed in awkward silence for what seemed to be hours until Narcissa said, "You look so much like your mother…. I mean you have your father's eyes, hair, and pale completion- but you have your mother's shape. Your lips, cheeks, and just….. Everything else really."

"You knew my mother?"

"Oh, of course! She was my best friend! We went to Hogwarts together, she was Ravenclaw, but we would always be together. I can still remember when she had you… she was so proud, you were the stars and back in her opinion, other than her precious Tom. They were perfect together. Oh, how I miss her."

"Thank you. She sounds, as if she would have been perfect."

"And she was, she was in every single possible way."

We both stayed silent, but this time, it was a peaceful thoughtful silence. All of a sudden, as if snapping out of a daydream, she said, "We better get to work!"

After about 2 hours of pure torture, I stood proudly on wooden stool, admiring her work.

"I look… amazing."

"Oh yes you do. You will be the gem of the ball…"

**A/N; Next chapter is the ball, please tell me if you have any ides.**


End file.
